Jack Sparrow's crew
Captain Jack Sparrow commanded a number of crews, pirate or otherwise, during his lifetime as a sailor. When he was just a teenager, Jack had a ragtag crew known as the fearless crew of the mighty Barnacle. During his employ of the East India Trading Company, Jack had a crew serve under him aboard the Wicked Wench. After setting out for a life of adventure as a pirate, Jack had only pirate crews join him in his further adventures. History Early adventures The Mighty Barnacle of the Barnacle.]] Back when he was a teenage stowaway, Jack Sparrow's first crew was comprised of himself, Arabella Smith, Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III, Tumen, Jean Magliore and his sister-turned-cat, Constance. Known as the fearless crew of the mighty Barnacle, Jack's crewmates had embarked on many adventures, first setting out on the quest for the Sword of Cortés, a weapon with unearthly power. Throughout their quest, the crew of the Barnacle encountered sea beasts, cursed pirates, and the cunning and vicious merfolk.Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés The Wicked Wench from the crew of the Wicked Wench.]] Following his teenage adventures, Jack joined the crew of the Wicked Wench, serving under Captain Morgan and finally becoming a pirate through and through. In a battle off the shores of the mysterious Devil's Triangle the captain was killed by the Spanish pirate hunters led by Armando Salazar. Jack took command of the crew, successfully tricking the Spaniards into sailing into the Triangle where their ship, the dreaded Silent Mary, was destroyed in a series of explosions which killed the entire crew. Following the sinking of the Spanish vessel several pirates gave Jack a tribute.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales East India Trading Company The Fair Wind In his young adult life, Jack Sparrow entered into the employ of the East India Trading Company. After five years of hard and honest service he was awarded with the rank of First Mate aboard the merchant brig Fair Wind under Captain Nathaniel Bainbridge. The encounter with the pirate frigate Venganza in the waters of the Caribbean resulted in the death of Captain Bainbridge. As the highest ranking officer aboard the Wind, Jack took command of the crew, sailing the ship to England and back to Africa, successfully completing the voyage.The Price of Freedom The Wicked Wench The EITC's Director for West Africa, Cutler Beckett, was so impressed with Jack Sparrow that he promoted Jack to the rank of captain and gave him command of the square-rigger Wicked Wench. Jack's friend Robert Greene served as Jack's first mate, while the rest of the [[Crew of the Wicked Wench|''Wench's crew]] mostly consisted of men coming from Great Britain, though some sailors were Irish, French, and African. Jack became very attached to the ''Wicked Wench, though refused to continue working for the Company when Beckett ordered him to transport slaves. For his betrayal, Jack was branded a pirate and his ship was burned and sunk. However, Jack was not ready to lose his ship and so he made a deal with the ghostly captain Davy Jones: in return for being captain for thirteen years, Jack would offer his soul and service aboard Jones' ship, the Flying Dutchman. Jones agreed and raised the ship from the depths of the ocean, and gave it to Jack. After renaming the ship the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow began a new life devoted to piracy. The fate of the rest of the Wench's crew is unknown. Pirate adventures The Black Pearl While he was captain of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow had several different crews serving under his command. The first known crew sailed with Jack after he made the deal with Davy Jones. Prior to the quest for the Shadow Gold, Jack was joined by Hector Barbossa, who became his first mate. Jack would then assemble a new crew that included Barbossa, Billy Turner, and a certain sailor named Jean that Jack had known since they were both kids. Also on board was the royal pirate Carolina and her partner-in-crime Diego; the truly fearsome Catastrophe Shane; Jean's cousin, Marcella; and Tia Dalma's mysterious zombie servant, Alex. But it didn't take the crew long to find trouble—in the form of the Shadow Lord and his army of shadows. Throughout the quest, Jack and his new crew sailed the Seven Seas, encountering the Pirate Lords that control them, while finding all vials of Shadow Gold. At the end of the quest, the Shadow Lord was defeated and several crewmembers abandoned Jack to join Carolina on her own, newly acquired ship, the Sparrow.Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court of the Black Pearl.]] Two years after becoming captain of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow recruited a second crew aboard his beloved vessel in finding the cursed Treasure of Cortés. Three days after starting the voyage towards finding the treasure at Isla de Muerta, Barbossa led the second crew of the Pearl in a mutiny against Jack. Captain Barbossa's crew marooned Jack on a desert island and left him to die, though Jack was able to escape days later. Ten years later, Jack was able to get his revenge on Barbossa—resulting in the treacherous captain's death. With the help of Will Turner and a motley crew, who first sailed with him aboard the Interceptor to rescue Elizabeth Swann, Jack regained the Black Pearl as became its captain once again.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl .]] For the next year, Jack and his crew embarked on many adventures. Jack's crew participated in the search for the Dead Man's Chest, which Jack needed to settle his debt with Davy Jones. The search would end with the Kraken attacking the Black Pearl and dragged the ship to the depths along with her captain.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest After escaping Davy Jones' Locker with the help of his crew, led by a resurrected Hector Barbossa, Jack Sparrow sailed the Pearl to Shipwreck Cove to take part in the fight against Lord Cutler Beckett's Armada. Jack Sparrow was later crew-less after his crew joined Barbossa, who stole the Black Pearl from Jack, again. Luckily, Jack had already stolen Barbossa's map to the Fountain of Youth and set off toward the Fountain by himself.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End The Queen Anne's Revenge of the Queen Anne's Revenge.]] In the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Jack Sparrow was shanghaied aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, the world-renowned vessel of infamy manned by zombie officers and captained by the legendary pirate Blackbeard. While the Revenge sailed through the ocean, Jack used his lowly position as mere crewman to rustle up support in every quarter, which soon brought him enough from the newly-recruited crew members to lead a mutiny. However, while the mutineers defeated the zombies and Angelica, Blackbeard himself appeared on deck and used his sword to crush the mutiny relatively easy. Jack remained as a member of Blackbeard's crew until the end of the quest for the Fountain of Youth.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides The Dying Gull Following the Quest for the Fountain of Youth Jack assembled a new pirate crew which embarked on several adventures, but all of them turned out to be unsuccessful. The crew eventually abandoned Jack, though they saved him from the British authorities on the island of Saint Martin when the young sailor Henry Turner hired them with a few silver coins. Sailing aboard the Dying Gull they searched for the legendary Trident of Poseidon for some time, eventually abandoning Jack for the second time when it was revealed that he was chased by the dead. Behind the scenes *The term "Jack Sparrow's crew", or more commonly "Jack's crew", was used in a number of Pirates of the Caribbean-related media. It is mostly used for shows and events at Disney Parks, such as the sneak peek of On Stranger Tides'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides – Sneak Peek' Coming Soon to Disneyland Park and the 2012 attraction The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow.The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Appearances *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Jack Sparrow's crew